The missing boy
The Missing Boy Many years ago when there was no such thing as cellphones, a family with many children went to Disneyland. Disneyland is a very big amusement park with around 50,000 visitors a day. So you can imagine how difficult It would be to find someone especially if they didn’t want to be found. The parent’s were already struggling to keep all their children together. They kept getting tugged at in every direction. The mother’s biggest fear was losing Tommy. Tommy was 11 at that time and grew a great obsession for Disneyland. He wanted to see everything Disneyland had to offer, which is not possible in a day’s time. Throughout the day they attempted to go on as many rides possible, but with many younger children in his family and the very long lines it was getting near impossible. Tommy was getting anxious as the day went passing by him; he decided to wander of alone when his parent’s weren’t looking. It took awhile for the mother to know Tommy was missing; she was too busy feeding her youngest child in line. By the time she began looking for Tommy there was a crowd everywhere enjoying the parade. That was the last day Tommy ever saw his parent’s again. However by no means did Tommy intend to stay at Disneyland forever. When the night was over and all the visitors were leaving, Tommy tried finding his family. It was impossible, so tired as he may be he wandered off into a closed ride and closed his eyes till someone would find him. No one found him when morning came so he decided to explore the other parts of Disneyland he didn’t have the time for the day before. Days and weeks went on and Tommy saw how easy it was to stay behind when everyone left. Since he loved Disneyland so much it was easy to leave his family behind since he was the oldest and his parent’s were always too busy for him. It has been rumored that Tommy is still at Disneyland. To this day Tommy is known as the ghost of Disneyland. Everyone knows about Tommy yet no one can track him down. Disneyland’s workers believes he had made it his home and found a place to sleep when all the visitors goes away. But once it becomes a new day, Tommy reappears and blends in with the thousands of visitors. The worker’s believes he maintains his living by collecting the clothing item’s visitor’s leave behind and by eating the foods visitors don’t finish. There has been past workers who have mention that they helped Tommy, they speak highly of him that he just a kid at heart. They never wanted to report him because they don’t want to force Tommy out of the home he created at Disneyland since he wasn’t hurting anyone and always remained in great spirits. With their help and with thousands of visitors at Disneyland, Tommy is able to blend in and live a dream many children want to live. Lorilyn Tran